De loin
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse mais ne dit rien, parce que l'amour c'est fait pour être gardé secret. Pourtant, les secrets ne sont-ils pas fait pour être dit?


**Quand on se réveille en pleine nuit parce qu'on a envie d'aimer, oh pardon d'écrire (Oui j'écoute l'envie d'aimer à répétition, comme quoi ça m'inspire cette chanson pour l'écriture à la deuxième personne xD) et bien ça donne ceci ! Pardon pour les fautes, je n'ai pas envie de chercher ni d'attendre pour le poster et je suis fatiguée u_u Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes de temps car ça, j'ai du mal =/ Ne vous gênes pas pour me le dire s'il y en à ! **

**Sur ce, je dis aux homophobes de foutre le camp si de simple pensés d'une jeune fille amoureuse d'une autre les déranges, pour les autres, bonne lecture !**

Elle est belle, si belle, et chaque jour qui passe tu le réalise encore un peu plus. Tu t'en fou des autres parce que tu sais que s'ils savent, tu seras jugée. Oui, si les autres apprennent à quel point tu la trouve belle, on se moquera de toi et d'elle en même temps et ça, non ça toi tu ne le veux pas. Il ne faut pas que le monde sache ta passion pour les taches de rousseur qui couvrent son visage, ni ton obsession pour ses lèvres, ses hanches et sa poitrine. Non, tu ne peux pas le dire ça Hermione, c'est impensable pour toi. Garder cela pour toi ne te semble pas lâche, ça te semble simplement normal, dans l'ordre des choses, c'est tout.

Elle ne le sait pas, elle non plus. Ginny ne sait pas toutes les heures que tu passes à l'observer de loin, quand elle rit au éclat dans le parc et que tu la regardes par la fenêtre ou bien encore quand elle est dans son coin dans la salle commune et que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer sur tes devoirs. Si Harry et Ron savaient pour cette dernière partit, ils en seraient sans nul doute indignés pour toutes les fois où tu as pu les rappeler à l'ordre alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, tu n'étais pas plus à ton affaire qu'eux. En même temps, au fond de toi tu es convaincu qu'ils savent déjà. Pour ça, pour tout, pour elle, pour les regards que tu lui lances, presque coupable de ressentir tant d'attirance pour elle.

Parfois, tu te dis qu'elle voudrait savoir mais tu n'en prêtes aucune importance parce que si elle sait, votre relation changerait, sans même qu'aucune de vous deux ne le veuille vraiment, vous n'auriez plus la même complicité et ça, tu le sais beaucoup trop bien. Elle ne te laisserait sans doute plus la voir en sous vêtements pendant les vacances que tu passes chez les Weasley alors que tu partages sa chambre. Tu entends d'ici sa voix t'intimer timidement de sortir pour la laisser se changer et ça, ça te ferait trop mal au cœur. Alors oui, tu te la ferme pour ça.

Tu es humaine et somme toute assez normal comme individu, comme tout le monde, parfois, tu souffres. Tu connais la souffrance, tu l'as connue avec Ron, quand tu croyais l'aimer, et tu la connais avec elle également. Tu ne sais pas si c'est ton amour refoulé pour Ginny qui t'as fait aimer Ron encore plus ou bien si c'est ton amour inconditionné pour Ron que tu as retourné sur Ginny quand il s'est mis à sortir avec Luna. Pourtant, tu ne t'ai mise à aimer personne d'autre quand elle s'est mise à sortir avec Dean Thomas. Là, oui là tu as connu une très grande souffrance, rappelle-toi. Tu passais tes journées à l'éviter et à pleurer, elle ne comprenait pas. Toi non plus, pas tout à fait. Maintenant, tout deviens parfaitement clair.

Tu ne voulais pas l'inquiéter et sa présence te manquais alors tu as cessé de fuir, tu préférais supporter la vision d'elle et Dean main dans la main plutôt que de ne plus pouvoir la regarder, lui parler, te délecter de chaque intonation que pouvait prendre sa voix, sa magnifique voix. D'ailleurs, ce que tu aime faire par-dessus tout, c'est l'écouter fredonner une chanson quand elle se croit seule. Dans ces moments là, tu t'enivres de sa magnifique voix qui peux faire un nombre de fausses notes impressionnant mais qui ne te déranges pas, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte en fait, tu la trouves juste jolie quand elle chante, elle semble heureuse alors tu l'es aussi.

Le jour où elle a quitté Dean, tu t'es dit que si elle restait célibataire jusqu'à la fin de ta sixième année, tu lui dirais. Tu ne lui as pas dit. Tu voulais passer encore au moins une année à ses côtés et voir se tes sentiments se dissiperaient. Non, ils sont encore là. Alors maintenant, tu te dis que tu vas lui avouer le dernier jour que tu passeras chez elle cet été, pour ne pas créé de malaise avant et pouvoir t'enfuir comme une lâche. Oui, là tu l'avoue, ton plan est lâche mais tu n'en as rien à faire en fait puisque c'est le seul qui te va. Tu préfèrerais encore garder ça pour toi mais tu sais qu'il faut qu'elle le sache. Ainsi, peut-être, tu te rendrais compte que tu ne l'aimais pas tant que ça ou juste que ça te libèrerais. Tu ne sais pas, ce que tu sais par contre c'est que tu attends ce jour avec crainte.

D'ailleurs, ce jour arrive bien assez vite, sans doute un peu trop même. Ton cœur bat fort et dans ta tête, tu te passe tous les moments que tu as passés avec elle depuis un mois. De magnifiques moments qui t'ont même fait espérer mais de toute manière, comme tu savais que ça allait se finir, tu t'es permis de rêver. Et tu rêve encore un peu alors qu'elle est devant toi et que tu lui dis tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tu te dis que peut-être, oui peut-être il y a une mince chance que rien ne change ou même qu'elle t'aime aussi. C'est la première fois que tu te permets d'espérer autant mais de toute façon, c'est le dernier moment où tu pourras le faire alors tu en profite. Quand ta voix s'éteint, tu attends le moment où elle te dira, mal à l'aise, qu'elle n'est pas intéressé par toi. Il ne vient pas. Se qui vient par contre, se sont ses lèvres sur les tiennent.

Quand tu ne la regardais pas en cachette, c'était elle qui t'observait. Quand tu n'écoutais pas sa voix, c'était elle qui écoutait la tienne. Quand tu ne pensais pas à ses bras, c'était elle qui rêvait des tiens. Cette information avait du mal à traverser ton cerveau, il était comme bloqué en cet instant même mais ça n'a pas d'importance, non. Ce qui en a, c'est qu'elle t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte.

**Fin**

**Vila j'espère que ça plaira !**


End file.
